Unforgivable
by Nanaki BH
Summary: Axel/Roxas It wasn't long before Roxas realized he was being followed. Stalking, dark, kinda graphic.


**Disclaimer:** _Kingdom Hearts_ and all associated characters and materials are property of Square-Enix and Disney.

Unforgivable  
By: Nanaki BH

Roxas couldn't escape the feeling that he was being followed all day. In that respect, he sort of felt like he was trying to outrun his own shadow. He tried his best to act normal around his friends, knowing that he must have seemed like he was giving a half-ass attempt at it. He knew he'd already blown it and made himself look weird in front of them when he tried to tell them about all the weird things that had been happening to him. Like they would believe some red-haired freak in a black coat was chasing him now too.

They were very understanding people, but even they had their limits to what they would believe.

Roxas stopped briefly on the street corner, chancing a glance left and right without moving his head. He was sure of it. That guy was following him again. Even if the guy could teleport – or whatever the hell that was he could do – he was sure he would catch a glimpse of him eventually and expose him so he'd quit stalking him at least and come out in the open where he could see him. At this point, he didn't care if he wanted to tag along and be "friends", like Naminé had said. But friends were NOT supposed to stalk each other like this.

Quickly, he turned around. Nothing. But he was sure of it...

No. Maybe he wasn't that sure of it. Maybe the guy – Axel – had just left him a little paranoid. But what _was_ all of this about anyway?

It was evening by the time he arrived at his doorstep. He looked forward to shutting himself in for the night and forgetting Axel. Ironic, he thought, considering that he'd supposedly already "forgot about him" anyway. Very gratefully, he stepped over the threshold into his house.

His parents were gone to who knows where. They left him a note that was barely noticeable on the fridge among the numerous other neon-colored post it notes. They didn't seem to get that the whole point of them being neon was for them to _stand out_. Leaving all the old ones up just made it a wasted effort. He pulled it down and crumbled it in his hand.

He didn't bother with getting anything to eat. He didn't bother with TV. As soon as his hand reached his bedroom door, the only thought on his mind was sleep.

Who could imagine how quickly that thought would get diverted. Very calmly, like a cat who had made itself at home, lay Axel on his bed.

"You shouldn't leave your door open like that," he purred. "Who knows who could just walk in."

"It wasn't open!"

Axel chuckled; a low, nerve searing sound. This was _his_ room. He never even let his parents in here. Regardless of how childish that might sound, Axel certainly did not belong there under any circumstances. But what could he do, aside tell him to get out? He could seemingly be two places at once, so it wasn't like it mattered if he appeared to be there or not anyway.

"Well? Remember me yet? I thought seeing me like this might jog your memory or something."

Roxas glared. "Why? You're supposed to be my friend, right? You've just got upgraded to 'creepy stalker' and 'pervert' all at once, you know."

Dramatically, Axel clutched a hand to the thick leather covering his chest. "That hurts! Really... It does. I thought for sure this would work..."

"Can you kindly muse to yourself someplace else?"

He glared. It wasn't like that laugh of his that made his fists ache to punch him or that devious smile that made his skin crawl. That glare was like... an accusation. More than anything, it made him feel _guilty_ somehow. It wasn't like it was his own fault he couldn't remember him. Some weird things were definitely going on. He had his right to be confused... right? But the glare didn't just end there. Of course it wouldn't; things never seemed to go his way anymore. Axel got up from the bed, quickly, yet somehow maintaining a semblance of gracefulness, and grabbed him roughly by the chin.

"It's so hard to believe you don't remember me when you act exactly the same as you used to sometimes. This _really_ isn't ringing any bells to you? Not even when I'm this close?" He sounded threatening and still somewhere, pitifully disappointed somehow.

"Why should it?"

An answer that at first sounded completely innocent to him came out sounding much worse and it was enough for Axel to grab him finally and throw him onto the bed. His head missed hitting the wall by a mere fraction of a fraction. Instantly, he bolted up, knowing immediately where this could be headed. As soon as he made to move from the bed, Axel grabbed him by the wrists and pinned them down above his head with one very firm gloved hand.

"I know we're supposed to be friends or whatever but I _swear_ I don't remember you, okay? Just let me remember you on my own, all right? Just-"

"It doesn't work like that. And that's the problem. I don't think you're going to remember on your own. Not without some encouragement, at least."

"What are you talking about- Hey!" Axel wedged himself between his legs, situating himself more comfortably before taking his wrists into both hands.

"I can't leave you squirming around like this, can I?" He paused and looked around the room, trying to find something that could tie him down. Roxas' room was strangely barren of anything that could make for any decent roping, though. Giving up, he shrugged and pressed his hands down harder, and a black, shadowy circlet formed itself around Roxas' wrists.

He struggled, flailing his arms in a very fruitless attempt to pry his hands free. "I... can't move them." He could practically feel the blood draining from his face. "Hey! What do you plan on doing you-"

His breath caught in his throat as he watched Axel slowly unzip the long coat. When the beaded metal chain that held it together came free, the leather slipped from his shoulders onto the bed with an audible sound. He apparently hadn't been wearing a shirt underneath it, but the leather had done well at accentuating his thin frame. Roxas hated to admit it, but at least his captor _was_ good-looking... not that it made any bit of a difference to this terrible situation.

Weakly, he gave a new attempt at trying to dislodge his hands from the strange bindings but found it to be useless once again. He sighed, nearly on the verge of tears when he realized it was pretty pointless to even _try_ to put up any resistance now. It was clear he was stuck there. Aside from...

The foot he rose to kick him with was quickly caught and slammed back to the bed. "Don't even think about it, unless you want me to tie your legs down too." He grinned. "Which isn't that bad of an idea, really."

"You sick son of a... Let me go!"

"No."

Roxas groaned, gritting his teeth. "Who the hell are you anyway? Why the hell should I care about you? What makes you so important to me?"

"Maybe the real depth of our 'friendship' will become clear to you after this?" He grabbed his chin again, this time lifting the back of his head slightly so he could lean down and meet him. Roxas' eyes widened and stared as Axel's mouth claimed his in a fierce kiss.

He broke away and Roxas stared, pale-faced. "W-What kind of friends were we, again?" Last time he checked, friends didn't kiss each other like that. Neither did they stalk each other, but this guy was definitely a special case.

"I'm more to you than you seem to think. The witch misled you, didn't she? I think she's kinda got a thing for you, but I could be wrong..."

"You're musing again! Can't you even do rape right?!"

Axel stared, blinking slowly until he broke into a laugh. "Are you sure you're just not messing with me, Roxas? Acting like that, I'd think you remember me quite well." His smile faded into a weak, lopsided grin, then he turned his face to hide it. He seemed to be thinking about something. "Well. I guess I really will have to convince you then. I'm sure you'll forgive me."

His fingers began carefully undoing his pants; the button, the zipper... Roxas struggled again, lifting his hips to try to move away, to his spine's protest. It was worthless, though. Axel only had to grab him by the hips and still him before finally sliding his pants and underwear down to his ankles. To Roxas' horror, he was already half-hard. It wasn't like he enjoyed it, but watching Axel undress himself hadn't helped.

"You're definitely still my Roxas," he said, running his fingers appreciatively over the jut of his left hip. "See this scar here? Haven't you ever wondered how it got there?"

His mind drew a total blank. He could have sworn he knew, but it wasn't coming to him. He always saw it there but never registered it as something important enough to think about. Looking at it now, it was as if he'd never even noticed it before. It felt like there was a gap in his memory and it felt impossibly strange.

With a gentleness that made Roxas feel sick, Axel took his semi-hard length in his hand gave it a few strokes. His body was acting in ways that his mind knew were wrong. But he reminded himself that this could happen if it were _anybody_ doing this to him. It wasn't because it was Axel. He still couldn't think of any reason why this guy was different from anybody else. He was just some freak who _claimed_ he knew him. It wasn't like they were...

_no god no no not going to think of him like that at all even if it were true not gonna happen cuz he's not my-_, his mind screamed, and he closed his eyes tight and bit his cheek. His eyes snapped open when he felt Axel's hand rest on his thigh to stop him from shaking. He hadn't even realized he was shaking because _I am most definitely not scared._

Axel released him and turned his attention to his jacket. He pushed open the white outer jacket and rubbed his hands over the black fabric of the vest underneath, firmly passing his fingertips over the outline of his nipples. A small gasp escaped Roxas' lips accidentally and he bit down on his tongue this time. Axel's fingers closed around the zipper at his collar and unzipped it with a slowness that resembled reverence. The same sick feeling wrapped itself around Roxas' stomach like a closed fist and he tried in vain to ignore it. It was hard to ignore the fact that this was real and happening. The zipper down, he spread the vest open to the sides to reveal his chest, small and heaving.

Axel always loved it when Roxas acted nervous. He tried to ignore the fact that he probably _was_ actually nervous this time, but he figured he could fix that if it all worked out the way he hoped it would. Part of him was still holding on to the hope that Roxas' was just pulling his leg anyway. Either way, he couldn't deny how tempting he looked; face flushed and chest rising with each frightened breath.

"Please. Axel. I..." He hoped that didn't sound like he was pleading for him to do something, because that certainly wasn't the case. "Aren't you taking this a little too far?"

Biting the tips of his fingers, he pulled his gloves off with his teeth and tossed them onto the floor. Even if this wasn't how he'd normally do things, this iwas/i still his Roxas, after all. He didn't plan on making anything too painful. No matter how irritating he could be at times, he always made up for it by being far too cute for his own good.

"Suck 'em," he said, pressing two fingers to Roxas' lips. "I trust you won't bite me if you know what's good for you."

Roxas grimaced, but complied anyway, the taste of leather and sweat filling his mouth as he worked his tongue around the digits. Satisfied that they were slick enough, Axel withdrew them and placed one of his wet fingers at his entrance. Roxas knew better than to be surprised. He knew this was where this was headed anyway. He still maintained his right to be displeased, though.

"Please, Axel, I can remember you on my own, you don't have to-" His words quickly dissolved into unintelligible noises as the first finger plunged inside him and twisted. The strangeness of the sensation was only outdone by the strangeness of not being able to remember whole sections of his past. But still, this was definitely a strangeness all of its own. When the second finger joined the first, he bit back any noises that may have threatened to escape him and tried his best to stay still, to act like this was having no effect on him. The precum that dripped onto his stomach was proving otherwise.

The fingers withdrew and he rested back on the bed, fingers uncurling from the fists they'd clenched into as he released a ragged sigh. Axel leaned his head down to drag his tongue over a nipple, smirking when Roxas jolted from his temporary daze. Grabbing him under his knees, he pulled them up over his shoulders. "Trust me, you'll remember this," Axel muttered absently. Roxas hadn't even noticed when he'd taken the time to undo his own pants before he was thrusting inside him.

"Holy...!" Roxas' hands clenched and unclenched, his hips burning in the new position and other places feeling like they'd just been torn open. "But I've never..." i_done anything like this before! Of course I'd remember something like this! Wouldn't I?_/i

Axel's hips worked at a slow pace and quickly built it into a faster one, holding onto Roxas' waist as his thrust in again and again. Naturally, Roxas writhed, trying to break free of the unusual confines around his wrists, all to no avail. "Axel," he gasped. He only called his name for him to stop, but couldn't deny how oddly _right _Axel's name sounded like that to his ears.

"Axel, please," he gasped. _Please what? "Please stop" or "please, I'm going to come"? This... God, this is so messed up!_ No matter, Axel took it as a cue to go deeper.

Every thrust brought him a new, admittedly pleasurable sensation. He turned his head and buried his face in the pillow, groaning as he felt the pain slowly ebbing away. Axel fought in their position to lean down so he could place a few kisses to the side of his neck, affectionately brushing them along the curve of his shoulder.

He cupped his cheek and forced him to look into his eyes as he finally neared his climax. Roxas could feel it too; the same pleasure rising shamefully to a head. He forced himself not to make a sound as he came, but Axel wasn't nearly as ashamed. He was his lover after all... or something, at least. Roxas' name fell from his lips like a prayer as he buried himself deep and came.

Carefully, he pulled out and waved a hand to dispel the magical restraints. Roxas gratefully flexed his arms and stiff shoulders, rolling his wrists to awaken his circulation.

Very hesitantly, Axel looked back up at him, a look of expectation on his face. "Well," he asked, "do you remember me now?"

Roxas sat up weakly against the wall and looked down at the mess he'd made between his thighs with a frown. Sighing, "No," he said, "but I wish I did."

* * *

**A/N:** This was written for the KH kink meme. Technically, I guess this means I'm not anonymous anymore - but I really don't mind. I don't really see the need to anon other than to make the requests, really. Either way, I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
